La Marca Oscura
by girldelena
Summary: Cuando Dean obtuvo la marca de Cain no penso en las consecuencias,las cuales podran destruir completamente su manera de ver el mundo,Sam y Castiel haran todo lo posible por que no caiga en el mal que se la ha sido impuesto pero Castiel al fin ha hecho cuenta de sus sentimientos y hara todo los posible por Dean aunque tenga que luchar por su afecto con una de sus hermanas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!... sere breve este es mi primer fic de Supernatural y estoy un poco nerviosa asi que les agradecería todas las sugerencias o criticas que se las puedo ocurrir ya que soy de mente muy abierta y no me molestare u que les guste y porfis déjenme un Review .Ya tengo escrito el siguiente capitulo el cual publicare la próxima semana .Besos!

* * *

Capitulo1

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que obtuvo la marca de Caín y se reconcilio con Sammy ahora seguían cazando juntos y el resto del tiempo se la pasaban en el bunker descansando y leyendo algunos libros de los hombres de letras .Dean no sabía que le pasaba exactamente pero desde que obtuvo la dichosa marca de Caín se sentía mucho más fuerte que antes ,no podía evitar que la adrenalina se disipara por todo su cuerpo a la espera de un nuevo trabajo .Eso hasta que se aburrió de los wendigos ,Vampiros, que el realmente quería era un enfrentamiento con un ángel o demonio eso era la verdadera caza para él y ya llevaba un tiempo conformándose con los monstruos ''normales'' pero quería más acción, pensó frustrado mientras tomaba un largo trago de cerveza sentado en el sofá viendo tele.

-Hola Dean-aparecio justo en ese momento Cas haciéndole pegar un bote del susto, mientras se atragantaba con la cerveza y bajaba la botella.

-Mierda Cas la próxima vez podrías llamar antes de aparecer de la nada-dijo Dean todavía tosiendo un poco

-Lo siento Dean pero tengo unas noticias urgen…-paro en seco mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado-Dean creo que hay una entidad maligna aquí dentro ,es una fuerza muy poderosa, como para ser la de un demonio –dijo dejando a Dean completamente desconcertado este estaba a punto de preguntar a qué rayos se refería pero el ángel le tapó la boca con una mano para luego desaparecer y volver en unos segundos-ya registre toda la casa y no encontré a ningún ser excepto a Sam en su habitaci…-No termino la frase ya que Dean cansado le interrumpió

-Cas qué demonios te pasa al decir eso?...no hemos traído nada nuevo a este lugar y tú me sales con algo maligno ¿Enserio? Créeme si hubiera algo más rondando por aquí lo sabríamos.

-¿Qué es lo que sabríamos? ¿De qué hablan chicos?-pregunto Sam curioso mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Lo que pasa es que después de semanas aparece Castiel insinuando que hay una 'entidad demoniaca' aquí-dijo Dean haciendo comillas con sus dedos, claramente enojado-lo dijo como si fuésemos unos novatos -bufo enojado el cazador

-Dean basta, últimamente parece como si estuvieras enfadado con todo el mundo-replico el menor claramente preocupado por su hermano, que solo parecía estar de buen humor mientras cazaban el resto del tiempo se dedicaba a buscar cazos y andar refunfuñando por ahí –Cas gracias por venir creo que necesitamos tu ayuda con Dean.-dijo un preocupado Sam, haciendo al ángel ladear un poco la cabeza

-No empieces Sam-replico cortante Dean, sabiendo lo que venía después

-Dean no se tu pero yo creo que esa estúpida marca te está cambiando y al menos quisiera averiguar las consecuencias.

-Un momento ¿de qué marca están hablando?-pregunto Castiel interfiriendo en la conversación, estaba empezando atando cabos y no le gustó nada la conclusión a la que llego

-De la marca de Caín, Dean la lleva hace un tiempo y no me ha dicho nada más que le servirá para acabar con Abaddon-respondio acusatoriamente Sam señalando el brazo de su hermano donde efectivamente estaba la dichosa marca

-Ya déjate de drama Sam, está bien que no le dejara a Caín explicarme todo sobre ella, pero estoy seguro que no será tan malo

-Te equivocas Dean las consecuencias de llevar esa marca son inmensas-dijo Castiel mientras observaba fijamente la marca-Sabes que fue creada por Lucifer cierto?, y como todos sabemos algo creado por Lucifer no puede ser bueno

-Cas no quiero saber la historia de la marca ni nada solo quiero destruir a Abaddon y a Crowley lo antes posible-dijo Dean molesto pero o podía evitar entirse algo preocupado por la consecuencias de sus actos y eso solo lo enfado más.

-Dean la marca que llevas aun nadie sabe que es lo que pasa con ella excepto lucifer y es muy riesgoso que la haigas aceptado solo para matar a un caballero

-Ya basta no quiero oír nada sobre la marca entiéndanlo de una maldita vez!-grito un muy enojado Dean-si tan solo mencionan el tema una sola vez me cabreare de lo peor con los dos!-dijo para después ir a su habitación pegando un portazo

Estaba harto de los reclamos de Sam, para que este le viniera con el cuento a Castiel estaba seguro que ninguno lo dejaría en paz así que decidió salir a un bar a relajarse un rato. Cogió sus laves y salió al frio aire de la noche sin m mirar atrás, no le hacía falta para saber que expresión tendrían Cas y Sam. Se metió a su adorado bebe para conducir hasta el lugar más cercano en el que hubiera alcohol.

Ordeno una botella de Wiski y bebió un vaso tras otro sin apenas pararse a respirar, estaba frustrado porque en el fondo sabía que Cas y su hermano tenían razón y eso solo lo hizo enfurecer aún más mientras bebía hasta acabar toda la botella y pudo olvidar sus problemas decidió volver al bunker….estaba abriendo la puerta del conductor cuando le jalaron de los hombros y lo lanzaron contra el suelo para empezar a golpearlo metió su mano a la chaqueta lo más rápido que pudo y saco el cuchillo para enterrarla en el pecho al demonio ..se puso rápidamente en pie mirando a todos lados y vio como empezaban a rodearlo varios demonios por lo menos unos 40 sabía que sería realmente tonto enfrentarse a ellos y querer salir con vida pero algo en su interior sonrió con satisfacción al por fin poder enfrentarse a un verdadero reto. Así que corrió hacia el demonio más cercano y le mato lo más rápido que pudo mientras se separaban 5 demonios más para rodearlo mato unos cuantos más, hasta que todos se le lanzaran encima y dos demonios le sostuvieron por los brazos mientras otro le golpeaba fuerte en el rostro, el torso y el estómago mientras los otros le jalaban aún más los brazos como si quisieran arrancárselos el cazador no dudaba que así fuera

-No eres tan fuerte sin este juguetito cierto, Dean?-le dijo el demonio que le golpeaba para levantarle la cara y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos negros mientras le mostraba el cuchillo mata demonios-siempre supe que eras solo arrogancia-dijo con asco haciendo sonreír a Dean

-No creo que tu precisamente tu debas decirme eso ya que no te atreves a pelear conmigo solo, Joder incluso me atacaron por la espalda y borracho-dijo burlón Dean para luego sonreír con la sangre resbalando de su labio. Para luego recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara

-No te creas tan importante que la única razón por la que sigues vivo es porque así lo desea nuestro señor-dijo para luego inyectarle algo y sonreír diabólicamente y dejarlo caer al suelo –al jefe le encantara su nuevo regalo.

….

-Cas estoy muy preocupado por Dean ya lleva 8 horas fuera y no responde mis llamadas.-dijo un muy preocupado Sam, mientras le fruncía el ceño al teléfono su hermano estaba de un humor de pelos últimamente y estaba seguro de que es culpa de Caín

-Yo también lo sentí en el mismo momento que pise este sitio era una presencia tan fuerte que es casi comparable a la de Lucifer, no lo sé Sam no creo que esto sea buena idea…el hecho de que tu hermano sea el nuevo poseedor de la marca de Lucifer no creo que sea buena idea y pueden traer sus consecuencias-luego el ángel ladeo la cabeza y frunció el ceño en preocupación.-Sam ya no siento a Dean

-¿Que?!..Cas como que no sientes a Dean!?

-Lo que pasa es que yo siempre pude sentir su mente incluso cuando duerme pero ahora no lo siento en absoluto, debe estar en un lugar protegido contra angeles-añadio con preocupación

-Está bien entonces tenemos que localizarlo lo antes posible, iré a por pintura y nos vamos ok?

Una vez con todo lo requerido para combatir a los demonios ambos salieron corriendo del bunker y montaron el Impala para buscar a Dean totalmente nerviosos

-Estas seguro de que este es el lugar?-pregunto Sam incrédulo al parar en una casa pintoresca de 3 pisos, en un lugar apartado y con un jardín casi perfecto …la verdad no parecía de los lugares que ellos suelen frecuentar

-Si Sam ya te lo dije puedo sentir las protecciones desde kilómetros-dijo el ángel exasperado (algo totalmente inusual en el cabe decir)

Sam bajo de auto con la pintura en mano y un cuchillo mata-ángeles que le dio Cas para que pueda deshacerse de los demonios sin problemas, entro por la puerta de atrás lo más sigiloso que pudo con aerosol y cuchillo en mano cuando estaba por subir las escaleras vio los símbolos y los borro inmediatamente. Y en un pardeo Castiel apareció a su lado ambos se miraron asintiendo y se dirigieron al piso superior, extrañados de que nadie haiga intentado detenerlos pero aun así alertas registraron todo el segundo piso y no encontraron nada tampoco estaban subiendo al tercero cuando escucharon un grito ensordecedor, ambos se miraron fijamente y corrieron en dirección al grito estaban recorriendo un pasillo grande y estaban por llegar a la puerta de dónde venían los horribles gritos cuando de repente se vieron rodeados por unos 20 demonios. Castiel y él se los cargaron fácilmente aunque cabe decir que Cas hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. Una vez terminado el trabajo arremetieron la puerta y lo que vieron les dejo sin habla.

Era una habitación enorme en la cual estaban todos los demonios que debieron estar en la casa todos rodeando a su hermano y a Abaddon los cuales parecían tener una acalorada charla

….

Dean no se podía creer la estúpida proposición que le hacia Abaddon y se sentía muy incómodo rodeado de demonios y soportar las incoherencias de ese estúpido caballero al cual va a matar en cuanto Crowley le traiga la espada…entonces escucho un ruido fuerte proveniente de la puerta y vio a Cas y a Sammy totalmente sorprendidos mientras registraban con la mirada el lugar y se detenían en el

-Que hacen aquí chicos?-pregunto levantándose inmediatamente

-Enserio Dean nos preguntas eso cuando tu tienes una fiesta de te entre demonios?-dice Sam sacando su arma y apuntando hacia todos lados y mirando recelosamente a Dean podría apostar que esta poseído

-No,no,nonoononono…enserio Sam? .No estoy poseído-dijo Dean levantándose la camisa para que viera el tatuaje anti-posesión , al reconocer la mirada sospechosa de su hermano que paso inmediatamente a la incredulidad

-Entonces .¿que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto aun con el arma en mano entre nervioso y frustrado por no poder sacar a su hermano de ahí sin arriesgarse a que le maten antes de que lo alcanzara

Dean de repente se sintió nervioso no podía contarle a nadie lo que acababa de pasar ,mucho menos a su hermano y a Cas .Se sentía horrible siquiera con estar considerando la oferta de abaddon,pero no podía mentirles por mas que lo intentara al final seria peor asi que abrió la boca para hablar pero Abaddon le gano antes de que articulara palabra

-Bueno, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí al pequeño Sammy-dijo con un brillo maligno en los ojos, el cual hizo sentir incomodo a Castiel y a Dean-No se preocupen que muy pronto sabran de que se trata esta reunión-dijo tronando los dedos y 2 demonios cogieron a Sam por la fuerza inmovilizándolo,Castiel estaba apunto de intervenir cuando un demonio activo un sello anti angeles haciendolo desaparecer de inmediato.

-¿Porque demonios haces esto Abaddon!?-djo un Dean furioso no podía creer que Abaddon hiciera tanto drama por ese trato.

-Ya lo sabes Dean si quieres el cuchillo mata demonios de vuelta tienes que hacer un trabajo para mi,pero como dudabas aquí tienes un pequeño incentivo -dijo señalando a Sam-el cuchillo y la vida de tu hermano, es la mejor oferta que te puedo dar.

-Un pequeño trabajo lo será ara ti pero yo no quiero torturar a personas-dijo el cazador al borde de la histeria el no quería hacer eso le ponía enfermo el hecho de volver a disfrutarlo

-Si te sirve de algo son demonios , asi que Dean estas dispuesto a perder la vida de tu hermano por unos demonios?

Dean rechino los dientes ,jurando internamente que la mataria aunque fuera lo ultimo que tampoco podía dejar morir a Sammy, asi que convenciendose mentalmente de que eran unos horribles demonios lo dijo-Acepto Abaddon torturare a los demonios que quieras,lo último que vio fue la enorme sonrisa de Abaddon y la mirada aterrorizada de su hermano antes de que todo se vuelva negro


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero les guste!..me atrace un poco porque estaba haciendo tarea ya que ahora que me cambiaron de cole soy la nueva y se me ha sido difícil adaptarme esta primera semana además de que me dejaron un monton de tarea asi que no me culpen si me retraso uno o dos días en mis publicaciones semanales todo es culpa del cole que destruye mi imaginación. Bueno gracias por el comentario GreenEyesSpn la verdad no me había percatado de ese detallito y casi me caigo de la silla al enterarme de tremenda metida de pata de mi parte, tratare de no volver a cometer el mismo error.

Bueno si no se desmayaron del aburrimiento por mi mini discurso y continúan leyendo les informo que habrá aparición sorpresa de dos personajes interesantísimos! :D

* * *

Capitulo2

Dean despertó en un lugar oscuro con un olor a hedor y sangre que casi le hacen caer en la inconciencia de nuevo y así habría sido de no ser porque recordó lo último que paso y la sonrisa desquiciada de Abaddon antes de que le inyectaran algo en el cuello que lo dejo completamente fuera de combate espera que haiga sido un somnífero y no una especie de veneno demoniaco para torturarlo física mente o peor mentalmente –gruño despacio mientras se incorporaba del frio suelo entonces escuchó un ruido chirriante a sus espaldas y ahí entro Abaddon encendiendo las luces a su paso dejando ver a Dean la habitación completa y ve una camilla de hospital vacía justo al lado de una mesa llena de objetos filosos y un espejo que abarcaba casi toda una pared justo al otro lado, además de eso la habitación estaba completamente vacía .Detrás de Abaddon venían dos demonios sosteniendo a otro de ellos que parecía querer escapar como si le fuera la vida en ello y probablemente así fuera ya que Abaddon no es famosa precisamente por ser piadosa.

-hola Dean veo que al fin te despiertas, bueno directo al punto ,si quieres a tu hermano libre –dice juguetonamente y Dean gruñe al caer en la cuenta de que ella tiene a Sam, estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella caballero del infierno o no –pero ella lo inmoviliza contra la pared con un simple movimiento de muñeca-tranquilo tigre que está vivo de momento pero veras nosotros negociamos su vida no su libertad así que tómatelo como un pequeño préstamo hasta que cumplas tu parte del trato-dijo ante la mirada asesina de Dean-esa mirada me encanta canaliza toda esa ira hacia tus victimas del día, ahí está el primer voluntario-dice señalando despectivamente al demonio que estaba siendo sostenido ,estaba poseyendo a una chica de ojos claros al igual que su cabello y cara angelical de no ser por sus gruñidos de ira y sus ojos llenos de rabia en la habría tomado de humana e incluso protegido ya que no aparenta más de 16 años

Cuando Abaddon le suelta de su poder el mira la bandeja con la intención de utilizar cualquiera de esos objetos contra Abaddon sin embargo ella le sonríe divertida advirtiéndole con la mirada que no tendría posibilidades de acabar con ella (al menos no ahora porque ambos saben que el día en que Dean la mate llegaría probablemente sería en unos días o en unos años pero tarde o temprano estaría hecho), les dirige una mirada a los demonios para que metan al cuarto al demonio de ojos castaños y le amarren a la camilla –Que hizo para que tengas tantas ganas de que sufra?-le demandó a Abaddon sin esperar respuesta por eso es que le sorprendió que ella le respondiera casi inmediatamente.

-Era una espía de Crowley uno muy tonto hay que decir-dijo antes de salir de ahí y dejar a Dean solo; con la mirada paseándosele entre el demonio y la mesa, no estaba totalmente seguro de querer hacerlo pero una parte dentro suyo aun no olvida lo que se sentía torturar almas en el infierno, un estremecimiento involuntario invadió su cuerpo al recordarlo no sabe si fue de asco o de placer, quizás de ambos. Sacude la cabeza violentamente recordándose que esto lo hace por Sam y no por placer, frunce el ceño ante ese pensamiento y agarra el primer cuchillo listo para cortar sin dejar de repetirse mentalmente que es por Sam y tratando de ignorar por completo los gruñidos y gritos de dolor del demonio .

….

Sam mira frunciendo el ceño a través de esa ventana mientras está atado a una silla y la misma Abaddon le sostiene la cabeza para que no pueda evitar ver todo lo que hace su hermano, el ve con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos como su hermano está torturando a ese demonio no está triste por el demonio (claro que no) está así por Dean porque sabe que esto es una herida más al alma de su hermano que lo dejara más roto de lo que ya estaba y que probablemente no vuelva a ser el mismo durante un tiempo al igual que paso cuando regreso del infierno y del purgatorio. Hace un rato que dejo de luchar sabiendo que era inútil y solo se permitió gritar tratando de que su hermano le escuche o le vea a pesar de ue Abaddon le explico que es imposible que lo oiga ,grita de la impotencia mientras veía a su hermano (el que lo crio como si fueran padre e hijo en lugar de hermanos) torturar al demonio entonces algo cambia ve que al demonio se le ponen los ojos negros mientras le grita algo a su hermano lo cual hace sonreír a Dean de una manera escalofriante y empieza a poner mucho más empeño en su tortura.

-Ya basta!...grito Sam al borde de las lágrimas mientras sacude más fuerte su cabeza tratando de no ver eso con la risa de Abaddon de fondo. Prometiéndose que le hará pagar todo lo que le está haciendo a él y a su hermano solo puede rezar a que Cas los encuentre lo antes posible antes de que esto vaya a más.

….

Castiel estaba terminando de recorrer todo el pueblo en busca de los hermanos pero no los encontró por ningún lado, meneo la cabeza angustiado y culpándose internamente por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo del sello anti ángeles, pero no pudo dejar de mirar a Dean. Desde que obtuvo la marca no lo había visto hasta que se apareció en el bunker para informarle a Sam con sus progresos con encontrar a Gadriel y a Metatron con la ayuda de unos ángeles que se volvieron de su lado después de acabar con Bartolomé ,cuando vio a Dean sentado en el sofá solo se percibía el mal casi inidentificable en el ambiente como si se estuviera escondiendo en el Bunker ene se momento dudo seriamente de que se tratara de Dean de su Dean, pero cuando lo vio con Abaddon no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente en ese momento casi lo podía ver rodeando el alma de Dean y saliendo con fuerza de su interior, después vio a los demonio ahí los cuales parecían más fuertes que los ordinarios incluso Abaddon se veía más poderosa como si se alimentaran de la marca de Dean.

Se culpó nuevamente si tan solo me hubiese tomado un tiempo para vigilar a Dean quizás hubiera podido evitar que aceptase ayudar a Crowley, quizás hubiese podido impedir que aceptara esa marca maldita pensaba cohibido el ángel mientras iba al siguiente pueblo para seguir con su búsqueda, entonces una presencia le hizo detenerse bruscamente mientras sacaba su cuchillo mata-ángeles ,se volteo y se encontró con quien una vez fue su hermana porque dejo de serlo cuando trato de destruir a los Winchester.

-Hola Cas-dijo Ana tímidamente mientras no apartaba la mirada del cuchillo que sostenía Castiel-ha pasado un tiempo hermano

-¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que estas muerta –dijo un Cas irritado al recordar lo que hizo al recordar la imagen de ella besando a Dean no sabe porque pero esta última imagen lo enfureció aun mas-no te parece que ya hiciste suficiente tratando de impedir que los Winchester nacieran?, ahora quieres impedirme que los rescate?!

-Ya deja los rencores hermano que ella solo seguía ordenes-dijo un despreocupado Gabriel

Cas los miro confuso, hace tan solo unos minutos podría asegurar que los dos estaban muertos y ahora estaban justo en frente de el-¿ordenes?, desde cuando Ana sigue ordenes?-le pregunto a Gabe sin mirar a Ana sin embargo esta fue la que hablo

-Eso solo lo explicare cuando hayamos rescatado a Dean -dijo Ana tranquilamente-nosotros sabemos dónde está el problema es que el lugar está protegido contra ángeles

-De eso me encargo yo; tengo unos amigos que pueden borrar los símbolos de ahí para que podamos entrar-dijo Gabriel animadamente mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo

….

Dean estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no disfrutar eso pero cuando el demonio le amenazo con que si seguía con eso mataría a toda su familia y conocidos en frente de sus ojos simplemente no pudo más y empezó a torturarla con más empeño, porque nadie se metía con su familia con las personas que amaba sonrió demostrándole el error que cometió y disfruto enormemente al verla encogerse de temor, esto se había vuelto personal al momento en que ella dijo esas palabras.

-No vuelvas a hablar de mi familia entiendes?-le grito furiosamente haciendo encoger de miedo aún más al demonio ante desconcierto suyo el cual no duro mucho ya que en ese momento la ira invadió todo su ser, si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en su tarea quizás habría escuchado los sonidos de lucha que provenían del exterior y los gritos de los demonios mientras eran atacados por los ángeles sin piedad, entonces el espejo se rompió bruscamente entrando por ella primero Castiel y su hermano y luego Ana y Gabriel, a los dos últimos ni siquiera reparo de su presencia ya que estaba mirando fijamente a Cas y a su hermano que tenía una expresión rara en el rostro como si hubiese estado llorando entonces reparo en el espejo por el que entraron y una idea cruzo su mente ,seguro que era de esos malditos espejos de un solo lado(NA: no sé cómo se llaman la verdad pero espero se hallan hecho una idea) la furia y la vergüenza lo invadieron al pensar que Sammy lo había visto caer de nuevo en el lado oscuro y aparto la mirada de su hermano inmediatamente lleno de remordimientos.

Los cuatro miraban con los ojos abiertos el brazo de Dean, él lo noto entonces así que bajo la mirada viendo con horror que sus manos estaban totalmente ensangrentadas y justo encima estaba su marca brillando de un naranja intenso casi como si fuera hecho de lava, también vio lo que le había hecho al cuerpo de esa chica, porque sin importar que dentro estuviera un demonio seguía siendo una humana. La realidad lo golpeo como un balde de agua fría al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho ,Sam trato de acercársele pero el retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared escuchando de fondo los gruñidos del demonio que fue inmediatamente exorcizado por Castiel, el cual se le acerco apresuradamente revisándolo para ver que no estaba herido lo cual enfureció a Dean el no merecía que se preocuparan por él .El en ese momento se consideraba el ser más sucio y bajo del planeta así que lo empujo y paso por su lado mientras salía por la puerta la cual estaba cerrada, así que la pateo con fuerza consiguiendo abrirla y salió de ahí lo antes posible demasiado sumergido en sus propios remordimientos e ira como para haberse dado cuenta de la mirada de dolor de Cas ,su hermano y Ana. Gabriel bueno el no apreciaba tanto al cazador pero al ver su mirada no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él.

Se subió al asiento trasero del impala y le ordeno a Sam que condujera en cuando este lo alcanzo, Sam lo miro preocupado Dean nunca dejaba que tocaran a su ''nena'',el viaje transcurrió silencioso e incómodo, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y remordimientos de culpa ,cuando llegan al Bunker Dean prácticamente se tiro del coche queriendo huir lo antes posible de sus miradas juzgadoras, se va directo a la ducha para no ver las miradas acusatorias que está seguro que le dirigen los demás.

Una vez limpio .Si claro por más que te duches nunca estarás limpio eres un monstruo, le dijo una parte de su subconsciente la que siempre le hacía compañía en esos momentos de dolor y él no puede hacer más que darle la dirige directo a la sala dispuesto a asumir sus errores y se podría decir que su entrada fue casi cómica cuando tropieza con sus pies y por poco se cae con los ojos casi saliéndose de las orbitas y en shock al ver ahí a Gabriel y a Ana la cual se levanta inmediatamente dispuesta a arreglar las cosas con Dean ante la atenta mirada de Castiel.

-¿Cómo es que están vivos? ¿Y que hace ella aquí?-pregunta Dean a su hermano y al ángel de ojos azules no sin antes lanzarle una mirada despectiva a Anna, Sam se encoge de hombros incomodo ya que él no sabe absolutamente nada, él también está en shock al ver al Arcángel y a quien intento impedir que el naciera pero Cas dijo que habría que esperar a Dean para hablar con un tono que no permitía replicas

-Dean yo lo siento mucho yo no lo planee, todo fue idea de Miguel-dijo Ana con la voz y la mirada teñida de culpabilidad

-Me estás diciendo que estabas aliada con ese bastardo y dices que lo sientes?-dijo Dean con evidente desprecio

-Lo que paso es que ellos me atraparon y me castigaron durante días, uno de ellos se cansaron de mi impertinencia y estaban dispuestos a matarme al ver que no cedía entonces apareció Miguel ofreciéndome un trato -dijo sentándose en una butaca con la mirada fija en Dean y los ojos brillantes deseando que en esos ojos verdes aparecieran de nuevo ese brillo protector que tenía con ella cuando era humana

-Qué clase de trato?-pregunta Dean tragando saliva sabia lo persuasivos que podían ser esos ángeles e incluso Cas se alejó de el cuándo se lo llevaron al cielo para uno de esos ''castigos''.Aun recuerda cuando este lo miro a los ojos y le dijo con frialdad sirvo al cielo, no a los humanos especialmente no a ti, eso ultimo aun le dolía .Se permitió por un segundo olvidarse de sus errores y sentir algo de simpatía por Ana de alguna manera concentrarse en los errores de ella lo confortaba un poco.

-En ese momento yo no lo sabia pero la única razon por la que ellos querían era porque querían que te traicionara para que dijeses si a Miguel; querían ganarse tu confianza para eso ,así que me atraparon y me llevaron al cielo para castigarme por desobedecer y trate enserio que trate no ceder Dean –dijo con los ojos llorosos Dean se acercó lentamente a ella y le coloco una mano afectuosa en el hombro para darle animos el sabia lo que era eso de cierta manera le recordaba a el cuando le dijo si a Alastair, pero el sabe que las situaciones ni si quiera se asemejan-me obligaron a traicionarte a cambio de dejarme vivir yo sabia que Miguel aparecería para lucirse ante ustedes e impediría todo ese supuesto ''plan''.El realmente no me mato Dean todo estaba ensayado-dijo ante la comprensiva mirada de Dean y el ceño fruncido de Castiel al que no le gustaba para nada la angustia que mostro su hermana solo para que Dean comprendiera y perdonara lo que hizo

-Comprendo –le dijo Dean apretándole aun mas el hombro para luego fijarse en Gabriel y su hemano que parecían incomodos ante la escena-y tu ,podría jurar que Lucifer te asesino en ese motel.

-Eso es lo que creyo el –dijo felizmente el arcángel porque al fin le pusieran atención estaba harto con esas miradas entre Dean y Ana, además de los evidentes celos de Cas esto s eesta convirtiendo en una tenelovela ,pensó frustrado mientras hacia aparecer una paleta entre sus dedos antes de seguir con su relato-como siempe Lucy me subestimo y creyo que sabría todos mis trucos pero enserio que fue algo ingenuo de su parte creerlo ya que ovio tuve mucho tiempo para practicar mis ilusiones y aprender nuevos trucos mientras el estaba encerrado-dijo rodando los ojos como si fuera ovio que haiga engañado al mismísimo Lucifer

-Entonces donde estabas todo este tiempo?-pregunto furiosamente Castiel-donde estabas mientras tus hermanos te necesitaban?!-grito

-Tranquilo hermano nosotros ya sabíamos todo eso del purgatorio y la guerra con Rafael pero la verdad sea dicha, sabíamos que lo arreglarían asi que estuvimos ocultos hasta que nos enteramos de que nuestros hermanos habían sido expulsados por el escriba y de que ese rubio idiota de ahí había aceptado la marca de Caín, por lo que nos vimos obligados a terminar con nuestras vacaciones

-Dean podrias explicarnos porque estabas haciendo …eso?-dijo Castiel incapaz de contener por mas tiempo las palabras consiguiendo que el cazador se tensara por completo pero el sabia que no podría ocultarlo por siempre asi que con un suspiro de resignación se preparo mentalmente para lo que vendría.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza lo que paso es que las tareas son cada vez más fuertes y exigentes, los talleres de dibujo, trabajos y exposiciones me tienen loca!.Así que no tuve de mucha inspiración que digamos pero aun así me tome un tiempo para escribir! En esta Capitulo habrá algo más de sentimientos que en el anterior ya que todo se basaba en la tortura y eso lo es algo macabro pero así me salió :3 .Bueno gracias a los que siguen este fic!.Los quiero mucho .Besos! :D

* * *

Capítulo 3

Castiel estaba aún en shock al oír el relato del cazador y en especial el final oh ese final tan horroroso que le paro el corazón tan abruptamente que si hubiese sido un humano ya estaría a tres metros bajo tierra, ese final en el que les confeso a todos que él lo disfruto,_ el disfruto torturar de nuevo y no sabía si podría dejar de hacerlo!_ ,aun recordaba cómo se sintió cuando lo vio por primera vez en el infierno sintió un poco de compasión por esa alma rota y torturada pero también mucha curiosidad por quien estaba en frente suyo y vio que ese era el humano más imperfecto que existía y que quizás el peor pero también pudo ver que su alma poseía una luz inmensa, la más hermosa de la creación toda ella rodeada de esa oscuridad que le otorgó el infierno y fue entonces cuando supo con certeza que este humano al que estaba a punto de sacar de la perdición podía salvar a la humanidad así como también podría destruirla si quisiese por lo que había decidido quedarse con el ,el mayor tiempo posible para vigilarlo y que no se desvié del camino pero se mentiría si dijera que solo se quedó a su lado por eso, nunca supo porque pero si sabía que había otra razón por la que se quedaba con él. Ahora es totalmente distinto él sabe lo que siente por Dean ,lo descubrió exactamente en el momento en el que lo alejaron de él lo supo en el momento en el que reviso todo el pueblo buscándolo supo que su existencia seria miserable si algo le llegaba a pasar sabia de lo que es capaz Abaddon,se sintió morir por cada pueblo que visitaba y no había rastros eso hasta que aparecieron Ana y Gabriel, que le dijeron como encontrarlo estuvo feliz de saberlo a salvo sin heridas pero no podría decir lo mismo de su alma, vio su mirada horrorizada al ver la sangre que lo cubria,quizo consolarlo pero este lo aparto. Vio las miradas que le lanzaba Anna ,sintió la sangre hervirle al recordar eso la cercanía entre ambos no le gustaba nada en especial porque ellos habían estado juntos antes si hubiera sido cualquier camarera de carretera probablemente no hubiese sentido ese extraño vacío en el pecho.

Llego a la conclusión de que estaría perdido si algo le pasara pero _¿Qué pasaría si esa marca lo cambia por completo y lo convierte en algo que no es?¿Dejaría de sentir tanto apego por el cazador?_ El sabia la respuesta nunca dejaría de sentir por Dean lo que siente ahora mismo porque aun cuando cambie el seguirá a su lado aunque sea con el corazón hecho pedazos pero al menos estaría frente a alguien que le recordase lo mas posible a su cazador. Frunció el ceño ante esa línea de pensamiento Dean no se rendiría así como así si alguien que él quisiese estaría decayendo en el lado oscuro no se lamentaría y esperaría lo peor para soportarlo en silencio, el lucharía para que no cayera tal y como lo hizo cuando Sam se fue con Ruby aunque no lo logro lo intento fervientemente y Castiel sabe que si se rinde y deje que la oscuridad invada el alma de Dean se arrepentirá el resto de su vida .

….

-Porque demonios no contesta!?-grito Dean por enésima vez ,estaba harto de que Crowley no contestara sus llamadas se supone que eran una especia de aliados ,él quería esa maldita espada pero ya!Sus días eran cada vez más aburridos e irritables con Anna y Sammy vigilándole a cada hora mientras buscaba información en la biblioteca para encontrar algo que le ayude con Abaddon y Cas apareciendo y desapareciendo con Gabriel buscando mas pistas sobre Metatron y Gadriel .No es estúpido joder ,ha notado cada uno de los cambios que han hecho con el desde que confeso su placer al volver a la tortura. Todos estaban más distantes y cada vez que le ofrecía un maldito caso a su hermano este lo ignoraba diciendo que lo mejor era concentrarse en Abaddon, el sabe que lo quieren apartar de los demonios lo mas posible porque temen que recaiga en la oscuridad que significa llevar la marca de Cain. Joder ni siquiera confíen en el para dejarlo salir a comprar una maldita cerveza ,cada vez que trata de mencionarlo su hermano sale de inmediato a comprárselas antes de que termine de pronunciar por completo la palabra incluso le trae la tarta!

-Cálmate Dean seguro que aún no encuentra nada ,en cuanto la encuentre te llamara-le dijo Sam con ese tono neutral cada vez mas habitual en su voz al igual que en los angeles ,ellos creían que evitándole el estrés de la caza , hablándole calmadamente y alejándolo de los demonios lo mayor que podían Dean se olvidaría cada vez mas de ellos y quizás deje de tener ese comportamiento enfadado e irritado que mostraba a todos momentos.

-Sabes que Sam?...estoy harto de esto estoy harto de que Todos ustedes me tengan aquí encerrado como a un prisionero!-grito harto de la forma en que le trataban y subió de inmediato su habitación dispuesto a librarse de inmediato de esa sensación cogió su bolso de viaje y lo lleno de ropa unos cuantos cuchillos una pistola cogió las laves del impala y salió lo antes posible aprovechando que los ángeles no estaban para huir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar que se había vuelto su prisión

-Dean que piensas hacer?-dijo su hermano levantándose rápidamente del sofá al verlo correr por su lado dirigiéndose hacia la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo con las llaves del impala tintineando al chocar entre si,

-Lo que hago es largarme de esta maldita prisión ya estoy harto de la manera en la que me tratan, soy un ser humano y soy libre de tomar mis propias decisiones –grito Deán rojo de la pura furia y salió dando un portazo dejando a Sam petrificado por lo que fueron segundos o quizás minutos, pero cuando llamo a los ángeles era demasiado tarde Dean ya había huido y con lo escabullidiso que era cuando lo encuentren quizás ya habrá hecho una locura.

-No puedo creer que ese rubio idiota se pueda ocultar tan bien de un arcángel-dijo Gabriel apareciendo junto a los demás ángeles dos horas después de buscar a Dean por casi todo el estado

-Tenemos que encontrarlo aún no sabemos que planea Abaddon ,en estos momentos podría tenerlo en su poder mientras nosotros estamos aquí sin hacer nada para evitarlo-siseo Castiel molesto porque su hermano haya decidido poner un alto a la búsqueda para informar a Sam de su pocos progreso y ''bajar tensiones con un buen descanso'' según el.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Castiel deberíamos estarlo buscándolo en lugar de perder el tiempo-dijo Anna enfurruñada

-Yo buscare por mi cuenta no puedo estar parado aquí sin saber nada de su paradero -dijo Castiel desapareciendo de inmediato

-Yo también buscare sola ,lo siento chicos pero tendrán que arreglárselas solos-dijo Anna con un deje de disculpa para ir a buscar a Dean lo antes posible

-Valla triangulito amoroso que se han formado esos idiotas, aunque teniendo en cuenta la situación de Dean no creo que le tome muy bien tener a dos ángeles enamorados pisándole los talones-dijo divertido Gabriel al quedarse solo con Sam

-que dices?-dijo Sam completamente sorprendido él no se había dado cuenta alguna en todo este tiempo por estar mas preocupado por su hermano.

-para ser el mas listo eres lento Sammy es ovio por las miradas que le lanza Anna y los evidentes celos de Cas e incluso para de mal humor cada vez que nos alejamos del Bunker y lo dejamos contigo y con Anna.

-Joder Dean estará realmente cabreado cuando se entere-dijo Sam

-tú crees?, digo no cualquiera enamora a dos ángeles debería sentirse honrado-bufo Gabriel

-Déjate de tonterías y empieza a buscar a Dean yo registrare los moteles mas cercanos que encuentre y tu haz lo que tengas que hacer para encontrarlo.

….

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí si no es nada más y nada menos que el rey de roma -dijo Dean lleno de furia al verlo jugando al billar tan relajadamente mientras él se comía los sesos buscando rastros de él.

-Ya era hora crei que nunca te soltarían la correa tu hermano y esos estúpidos ángeles-dijo el rey del averno sonriente mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a Dean

-Estabas esperándome?-pregunto esta vez confundido

-Claro que si ya sabes no podía responder a tus llamadas ya que siempre había un angel contigo o tu hermano tratando de ponerte en mi contra

-Callate -siseo enfadado al recordar porque se había ido lejos de ellos no confiaron en el y prefirieron tratarlo como un prisionero, como a un loco encerrado en un psiquiátrico en lugar de confiar en que el no se atrevería a caer tan bajo ;esa desilusion se convirtió rápidamente en ira como cabia esperar asi que se fue hecho una furia con todos-Entonces ya la encontraste?

-Bingo cazador ,asi que prepara esa marquita tuya antes de que Abaddon se haga mas fuerte con su nuevo método de robo de almas.

-A que te refeires con preparar? Y como que esta robando almas?

-Oh claro se me olvido decirte que según mis averiguaciones la espada se necesita acostumbrar a ti como su nuevo dueño asi que tendremos que practicar con unos cuantos demonios que siguen a Abadon será mas entretenido.Y con lo del robo de almas ya sabes las extrae del cuerpo y los convierte en demonios bajo su mando.

-A este paso será muy difícil deshacernos d ella .-gruño enfadado tendrían que moverse rápido-con los demonios no hay problema puedo matar a unos cuantos ,¿Dónde esta la espada Crowley?-le pregunto ansiosamente mientras sentía un leve picor en la marca al pensar que muy pronto podrá tener la espada en sus manos muy pronto estara completo,completo para matar a Abaddon y a todos los malditos demonios que se le acercasen.

….

-Tenemos que hablar Castiel-dijo esa voz apareciéndose detras de dio la vuelta lentamente y la miro a la cara.

-De que se supone que debamos hablar?-pregunto aunque ya lo intuia

-Se lo que sientes por Dean asi como tu también sabes lo que siento por el y es mucho mas que amistad-dijo tranquilamente haciendo que se tensen cada uno de los musculos en el ahora cuerpo de Castiel.

-No se de que me hablas-dijo tratando de mentir en vano el no quería decir sus sentimientos en voz alta porque si lo hacia no habría vuelta atrás y no se separaría de Dean nunca,nisiquiera si llegara a enamorarse de otra persona el siempre lo vigilaría en la oscuridad

-Se que para ti es dificil admitirlo pero a mi no me engañas se perfectamente reconocer los síntomas de alguien enamorado y tu los tienes Cas al igual que yo.

-Eso fue lo que venias a decime?-pregunto tenso deseando que desapareciera de una vez para poder continuar con su busqueda

-En ía decirte que yo estoy dispuesta a dar todo por Dean inclusive mi vida ,se que tu también lo harias por lo que quiero asegurarme que pase lo que pase no nos guardaremos rencores,porque aun somos hermanos Castiel y no quiero que te sigas distanciando de mi, aun me importas

Castiel se disponía a responder cuando Gabriel de repente apareció frente a ellos-chicos creo que encontré a Dean-dijo con cara de circunstancias

-Donde esta?-preguntaron a la vez Anna y Cas

-Ese es el problema no es donde si no con que y con quien-dijo Gabriel preocupándolos de inmediato

….

-Dean aquí esta,pero debes saber que cuando la cojas quizás no vuelvas a ser el mismo el poder que tendras quizás sea demasiado fuerte.

-Podre soportarlo , ahora entregame la espada-dijo simplemente

Crowley abrio las puertas de un almacén (casi como el de su padre) lleno de cajas y símbolos, se dirigió a la caja que estaba más lejana de todas y recito una especie de conjuro y se abrí automáticamente levantando una leve capa de polvo en el aire-Haces los honores?-pregunto tendiéndole la caja burlonamente. Dean rodo los ojos ante lo ridículo que resultaba Crowley y cogió la espada. se quedó estático de repente sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo y vio la marca brillar con mas intensidad que cuando torturo a esos demonios, se sintió bien,se podría decir que gratificante.

-Paso uno listo,paso dos matar unos cuantos demonios en marcha –dijo Crowley mientras de un rincón arrastraba a un demonio casi moribundo que estaba amordazado y esposado-todo tuyo tigre.

Dean no lo pensó siquiera simplemente se acercó le jalo el cabello para atrás y le corto la garganta con el cuchillo le faltarían las palabras para explicar lo que sintió como si algo mas llenara su cuerpo, el poder no fue ni la mitad de malo de lo que pensó ,_de hecho parace no tener nada de malo tener la marca de Cain_.

-Dean que demonios estas haciendo?!-pregunto una voz a su espalda se giro rápidamente al ver a Sam y a los tres angeles de siempre ahí mirándole acusatoriamente otra vez

-Nada que les importe –dijo en tono seco sosteniendo aun con mas fuerza la espada, en lo que ellos se fijaron rápidamente ,también en Crowley y en el demonio que se desangraba en el piso

-Todo esto es culpa tuya, demonio-dijo firmemente Cas caminando hacia Crowley amenazante

-Claro que no es mi culpa todos ustedes sabían que yo estaba de su parte y que le daría la espada que es justo lo que hice-dijo ante la mirada llena de odio que le lanzaban dio un paso adelante dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con ese demonio.

-Basta, Crowley es mi aliado y no permitiré que lo toquen, al menos no hasta que Abaddon muera-dijo Dean interponiéndose en su camino.

-Le estas defendiendo?-siseo Castiel molesto de que Dean protegiese a un demonio por encima de él.

-Sabes que es lo que creo yo?, creo que el poder se te ha subido a la cabeza y no piensas coherentemente y si sigues así quizás tenga que desintoxicarte en una habitación así como lo hiciste conmigo-dio Sam completamente convencido de que con eso su hermano volvería a la normalidad.

-Creo que eso es algo extremo Sam-dijo Anna con el ceño fruncido no le agradaba nada la idea

-Pues yo creo que es perfecto-dijo Castiel.

-Ya basta ¡!-grito Dean harto de que hablasen de su futuro como si fuese un niño de 5 años-yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y elijo que matare a Abaddon cueste lo que cueste- dijo empujando a Cas hacia los demás con furia y con la marca ardiéndole aun mas y la espada aferrada cada vez mas fuerte a su mano.

-Dean estas mal tus emociones están al limite desde que torturase para Abadon-dijo su hermano con mirada de cachorrito-por favor suelta la espada una vez que equilibres tus emocione puedes volver a usarla, solo estamos preocupados por ti.

Dean dudo con esas palabras el sabia que estaba algo impulsivo desde que estuvo con los demonios de Abaddon ,tampoco se creía un santo,y su familia solo quería protegerlo quizás se equivocaban ,quizás no y se estaba saliendo de control. -Por Dios no te vas a creer esas tonterías verdad?-dijo Crowley al ver la duda brillar en sus ojos

-Y que si lo hago Crowley?-dijo enfrentándolo-yo soy el que pone las condiciones en este trato no tu-y creo que tienen razón quizás deba descansar un poco.

Los angeles y Sam sonrieron al ver a Dean recapacitar y tenderles la espada-Cometes un error chico sabes tan bien como yo que mientras más días pasen, más almas tiene y será más poderosa.

-Cállate demonio o te hare desear volver al infierno. No sabes de lo que es capaz un arcángel furioso-dijo Gabriel ya harto de que ese demonio interfiera cada vez que quería.

Dean le tendió la espada a Cas y este la cogio-ocultenla lo mejor que puedan –dijo Dean mirándolo fijamente a pesar de que se lo decía a todos; les hecho una última mirada mientras la luz de su brazo disminuía y de repente se sintió agotado sin la fuerza que le daba la espada, entonces todo se volvió a negro mientras caia inconsciente.

-Que le ha pasado?-pregunto Anna atrapando a Dean para que no se golpee contra el suelo ensangrentado y acariciando con suavidad su pelo corto.

-Volvamos al Bunker-dijo secamente Cas.

-Claro -dijeron Sam y Gabriel algo incomodos por la actitud que tomaban ese par cada vez que se trataba de Dean, estaban empezando a actuar así cada vez más a menudo y resultaba demasiado incómodo.

-Yo iré al Bunker en el impala Dean se enfadara si dejo a su nena abandonada -dijo cogiendo las llaves del bolsillo de su hermano

-Porque lo obligaste a matar a ese demonio?-dijo enfurecido Cas a Crowley una vez Sam se había ido seguido por Gabriel

-Yo no lo obligue a hacer nada el lo hizo voluntariamente y pensándolo bien es mejor que lo tengan en reposo se está volviendo algo sádico, lo vi mientras le cortaba la garganta a este moribundo demonio.-dijo burlonamente desapareciendo.

-Tenemos que llevarlo al Bunker para que repose- dijo Anna mirando recelosamente la marca y la espada, esto no le daba buena espina y en especial que Dean perdiera el conocimiento al soltarla.

Cas se reprimió de arrancarlo de sus brazos y se limitó a asentir mientras aferraba con sus manos la espada, tendrían que decidir cómo ocultarla de Dean antes de que este despierte.

* * *

Review?..acepto criticas y sugerencias! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento, lo siento y mil veces lo siento! Estuve tan abstraída con mis clases que apenas he tenido tiempo para respirar. Siento mucho haberme tardado pero yo me he prometido terminar esta historia que es lo que hare .Bueno espero que me hayan extrañado y no se hallan olvidado de mí o de mi historia! ….bueno ya no las molesto asi que pueden seguir leyendo! :3**

Capitulo 4

Entre todos acordaron que Gabriel seria quien escondiera la primera espada de Dean ya que él es una clase de ''experto'' en ocultarse. De eso ya 4 días ,están tratando a Dean normalmente tal y como lo quería el rubio incluso están buscando un caso para que el rubio se sienta relajado y obviamente abandone cualquier tipo de relación con Crowley por lo menos de momento ,ya que conociendo a Crowley no los dejaría en paz hasta que maten a Abaddon ,ese era el demonio más obstinado qué han conocido.

Dean se sentía especialmente inquieto desde la noche en que cedió la espada a los ángeles y su hermano, desde esa noche ha tenido sueños tan vividos que es como si estuviera nuevamente en el infierno no le ha contado nada de esto a los demás para que no se preocupen y parece que esta funcionando ya que los ángeles siguen con su meta de encontrar a Metatron y lo tratan normal, por lo que no debería quejarse pero esos dolores de cabeza se hacían cada vez más intensos y sabía que si no encontraba una solución pronto no podría seguir ocultándolo y volvería a su confinamiento. Mientras se tomaba una pastilla en el baño del motel en el que se hospedaban no pudo evitar recordar lo que soñó esa noche el mismo sueño que lo persigue cada vez que cierra los ojos.

_Flashback del sueño-pesadilla de Dean_

_-Auch!-...se quejó Dean al levantarse la cabeza le dolía peor que cuando tuvo su primera resaca, y eso era decir mucho ya que prácticamente estuvo vomitando 6 horas seguidas, una total vergüenza. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba llena de una tenue luz roja, pero aún estaba demasiado cansado como para distinguir su origen._

_-Estás bien?-le pregunto rápidamente una voz burlona, que lo dejo helado hasta los huesos, nunca creyó que volvería a oír esa voz que lo aterrorizo tanto incluso después de su salida del infierno._

_-Alastair?!-casi grita el rubio, cayendo en cuenta de que se encontraba nuevamente en la mesa de tortura y su agresor era el mismo de la vez anterior-Tú estás muerto_

_-Engáñate a ti mismo Dean pero estoy seguro de que siempre supiste que un juego mental como el de tu hermano no podía matarme-rio estrepitosamente-esto es aburrido .¿qué te parece si volvemos a la diversión?-dijo nuevamente con esa voz tan vacía y tenebrosa que siempre le caracterizo ,mientras escogía un cuchillo de los muchos qué había en la mesa continua .Y así continuo su tortura mucho peor que la primera vez que estuvo en el infierno ,ya que esta vez al parecer el demonio lo consideraba personal .Con cada corte en su piel se retorcía de dolor y trataba de gritar pero los sonidos quedaban atrapados en su garganta. Mientras Alastair volvía a desgarrarlo pedazo a pedazo mientras se reía y repetía una y otra vez una oración en un idioma que no supo reconocer y entonces la luz roja empezó a ser cada vez más y mas fuerte hasta inundar por completo la habitación, mientras era sometido a es a tortura cayó en la cuenta de que la fuente da la luz era su marca que brillaba con una intensidad increíble era una luz roja que cegaría a cualquier humano pero no a ellos ,ya que esa luz era una luz infernal que solo habían visto los demonios de mayor poder esa luz rojiza solo se encontraba en las profundidades del infierno la misma que rodeaba la jaula de lucifer y miguel._

_-Prepárate Dean que muy pronto iré a por ti –dijo entre tenebrosas carcajadas Alastair mientras introducía su mano en el pecho de Dean y estrujaba con fuerza su corazón haciéndolo gritar con todas sus fuerzas._

_Fin flashback_

Dio gracias el malnacido que creo las pastillas de dormir, las pastillas se habían convertido en su mantra y de no ser por ellas habría decaído inmediatamente; las guardo en uno del bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de salir del baño y seguir fingiendo que se encontraba perfectamente.

-Hola Sammy-dijo burlonamente mientras pasaba al lado de su hermano que ese encontraba sumergido en su laptop buscando quien sabe que.

-Dean al fin apareces, creí que te habías atorado o algo. Ven que tengo que enseñarte algo.-Dean se acercó y miro la pantalla con desgana para luego abrir los ojos como platos

-Es lo que creo que es?-en la pantalla había una imagen de Metatron y Gadriel saliendo de un almacén en los que se han encontrado montones de cuerpo masacrados hace solo unas horas

…..

- Al fin buenas noticias, chicos!..., tenemos pistas de Metatron-dijo feliz Gabriel al encontrar a los chicos

-pues tenemos problemas porque Gadriel esta en esta zona y no sabemos que demonios quiere de nosotros.

-Era de esperarse que ese traidor siguiera a Metatron a todas partes-dijo con exasperación Castiel entonces Sam lo miro estaba completamente rojo de la ira y parecía querer matar a alguien algo totalmente impropio de ese ángel en particular

-Perdónenlo chicos Castiel esta un poco exasperado desde su encuentro con Metatron hace poco.-dijo Anna algo cohibida

-Estuvieron con Metatron?-pregunto curioso Dean

-si ayer, tratamos de hacerle una emboscada pero no resulto por lo menos ahora sabemos qué es inmune al fuego sagrado e hiso una especie de conjuro que petrifico a Gabriel durante un buen rato antes de que el pudiera hacer algo en su contra –explico Anna

-El muy idiota me las pagara, nadie se mete con este arcángel, va a saber de lo que es capaz la furia divina –refunfuñaba por lo bajo Gabriel mientras chupaba una paleta de cereza.

Sam los puso al corriente de lo que habían encontrado, sobre los almacenes con montones de personas masacradas y que en cada uno de ellos había una especie de sello .Saco la foto y se las mostro por si sabían de que se trataba.

-Ese malnacido, ahora esto si es personal-gruño Gabriel, al darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban intrigados dijo con cansancio-Ese sello es mío, padre me lo dio .Es lo que los humanos llaman el cuerno de Gabriel.

-Creí que solo era un mito-Respondió Sam.

-Para ser el más inteligente si que eres lento Sam, para todo lo que has visto no puedo creer que sigas creyendo que los mitos no son reales y antes de que preguntes si esos cuerpos son de ángeles.

-Ya basta centrémonos en Metatron-dijo Dean y aparto la vista inmediatamente esperando que nadie hubiese notado su gesto de dolor, joder esos dolores de cabeza se estaban haciendo más frecuentes. Estaba tratando de controlarlos pero era imposible así que tratando de distraerse desplego el mapa inmediatamente marcando los puntos en los que habían ocurrido los incidentes -Miren aquí Metatron y Gadriel siguen un patrón fijo van en línea recta hacia el norte y los almacenes qué están en esos caminos son los del caso.

-Pero si es así podría ser una trampa es demasiado obvio, dejándose grabar por la cámara de seguridad y siguiendo un rastro fácilmente identificable-dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño esto no le agradaba nada

-Lamentablemente quizás esta sea la única oportunidad en la que podremos pelear con ellos asi que deberíamos aprovecharla al máximo-dijo Castiel

-Pero la ultima vez prácticamente nos destrozó no creo que tengamos oportunidad esta vez-Intervino Anna

-Si pero nosotros contamos con la ayuda de los Winchester por lo que se podría decir que estamos en el equipo ganador-dijo Gabriel algo divertido

-Pero…-trato intervenir Anna, no le gustaba la idea por Dean el estaba algo inestable últimamente podía notarlo en sus pequeños gestos de dolor que hacia cada cierto tiempo, intercambio una mirada preocupada con Castiel buscando apoyo no podían permitir que le pase nada a Dean en especial con Metatron pisándole los talones pero se sorprendió al ver como negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Pero que Ana?-pregunto mordaz Gabriel

-Nada no es nada….-dijo desganada

-Está bien pongámonos en marcha que tenemos trabajo que hacer debemos idear un buen plan si no queremos que nos descubran antes de tiempo-dijo Sam.

Dean había ido a traer los moldes para derretir las espadas de los ángeles y hacer balas con ellas mientras que Gabriel se había ido a revisar los almacenes para revisar si había sobrevivientes; Sam estaba ideando el plan para atraparlos a ambos ya que no debían matar a Metatron antes de que les diga cómo regresar a los ángeles al cielo.

Una vez se quedaron solos Castiel y Anna se hicieron invisibles y aparecieron en el cuarto de Dean justo a tiempo para verlo tragar unas pastillas mientras se masajeaba la cabeza, fruncieron el ceño a la vez algo no iba bien con Dean y él se los estaba ocultando.

-Porque no me ayudaste cuando trate de intervenir para que Dean no luche?-pregunto resentida Anna.

-Eso solo lo habría enfadado más el necesita que confiemos en el y es lo que haremos-respondió firmemente Castiel.

-A mi me parece que quien necesita confiar aquí es otro-respondió mientras observaba fijamente al rubio revisar su armas-Me preocupa no saber el origen de esa marca.

-Una vez nos encarguemos de Metatron y Gadriel podremos averiguarlo, créeme que a mi tampoco me gusta verlo así, algo le pasa y debo descubrirlo a como de lugar-dijo Castiel la determinación inundando cada una de sus palabras antes de desaparecer de ahí.

….

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-diho Gadriel indeciso.

-Claro que si, lo que menos necesitamos es a Los Winchesters y a Castiel pisándonos los talones, no en este momento, esto no los matara pero al menos los distraerá un poco-dijo Metatron mientras sonreía divertidamente.

-Pero son demonios!, no podemos trabajar con ellos!-dijo frustrado.

-Eso me dolio angelito-dijo divertida Abaddon-al menos muestra modales en frente de nuestro invitado especial-dijo con un guiño-Deberías comportarte como tu jefe qué no es tan melodramático como tu.

-Lo que pasa querida es que los ángeles qué han permanecido demasiado tiempo en el cielo como Gadriel son tan anticuados como una dama del siglo 15.-dijo con exasperación.

-Cuando los winchesters lleguen aquí lamentaran siquiera haber pisado el estado-dijo con una risa divertida

-¿Cuanto crees que demoren en llegar?, estoy ansioso por verlos-hablo por primera una sombra oscura en un rincón de la habitación conteniendo la sonrisa de su rostro pensando en lo que haría cuando los tuviera enfrente nuevamente.

**Si lo se es corto pero trato de dejar suspenso para mi segundo episodio!.Reviews si les gusto y Besos! **


End file.
